Darkness of the Day
by Karosai
Summary: Shounen-ai/OmiXNagi/NagiXOmi/OGi: *finished, sequel up* I wrote this fic a long time ago ^^;; All I remember was that the ending's sad and that the sequel has a happier ending... Bombay-chan and To-chan...this was only uploaded because of you tw
1. chapter 1

Notes: I wrote this fic a long time ago...though due to some certain people telling me too I'm putting it back on FF.net and in the separate parts too. I don't really remember if very well but...oh well ^^;;; I just hope it's not too bad... I remember there was angst?  
  
This was what I was reduced to, a nothing. I was a nothing that would never see the light of day again, or even worse, the light of anything. I wasn't afraid by any means considering my captive was someone I was entranced by. That was probably why I had been captured in the first place. I had been staring at his eyes...  
  
"Bombay! Snap out of it!" I could hear Yoji yelling at me as he uselessly threw the deadly string at the Schwarz redhead.  
  
I cringed. I was starting to remember the pain that had been inflicted on my body. It hurt pretty badly, but nothing compared to what I had felt before. Schwarz, they were the opposite of us?  
  
"It's useless..." I remembered myself saying in a pitiful tone.  
  
It was true. It was useless. All the times before when I had actually attempted attacking the younger boy, he would just slam me against the wall or throw my darts on a different course. How can you harm someone that can simply move everything away without a second thought?  
  
Right after I had said that, the boy had glared at me. I remembered feeling as though an unseen force was crushing my entire body in. He had been causing that feeling.  
  
"Are you awake yet?" I heard the immature voice of the boy ask me coldly.  
  
I nodded. I don't know why, but I nodded. If I had played dead than he would have most likely ignored me. I suppose I didn't want to be ignored, though. I would be bored if that were the case. I would rather be glared at than abandoned.  
  
"Eat," he demanded plainly as he turned to his computer to start working.  
  
I looked over at the bowl of ramen he had made and then turned back to looking at him. He wasn't even using his hands to type. He just stared at the screen and let the keys type themselves. It was amusing watching the boy become frustrated. Then he turned to look back at me.  
  
"Weiss boy, what's your password?" the boy asked me, not even trying to fake kindness.  
  
"Sorry, Schwarz boy," I said with a shrug, "that's a secret."  
  
I hadn't ever betrayed Weiss before, well besides the Takatori thing, and I wasn't going to start now. Besides, Schwarz wasn't my childhood. Schwarz didn't have any of my deceptive brothers, and even if they did, I wouldn't comply now.  
  
"I'll tell you a secret if you tell me one," the boy stated coolly as he continued to stare at me.  
  
"Agreed. You go first."  
  
Nagi shrugged and nodded. "We intend to make you one of us. Now, your secret?"  
  
Make me one of them? How could a member of Weiss become one of Schwarz? Weren't they as different as night and day? Hell, in a way they were night and day. The small things stayed the same though. We both killed...  
  
I stared at him for a moment. Time for my secret? Well, the guy had never required that my secret was my password, though I'm sure that was what he had been wishing for. His eyes closed partially as he continued to stare at me.  
  
I sat up from his white bed and leaned over to where he was sitting at his computer desk and whispered. I was so silent that it would be impossible to hear me if he wasn't straining his ears to the most.  
  
"The reason you were able to catch me so easily was because your beautiful eyes distracted me," I whispered.  
  
They must have drugged me with something in order to get me to say that. Though it's pointless to state this, I saw his cheeks turn a bright crimson color and knew that once what I had said had set in, I would be the same color.  
  
"T-That's nice," he said loosing his distant voice that he had used before. "Tell me your password..."  
  
"I can't. If I did you wouldn't find anything anyway. I don't save anything on there that may incriminate us. Now, it's your turn to tell a secret, ne?" I asked sleepily as I rubbed my eyes and eyed the ramen, wondering if he would have tried poisoning me.  
  
"The ramen isn't poisoned," Nagi stated as he followed my gaze. "And if you ask a question, I'll answer it. It's not like we have anything better to do..."  
  
I smiled. The boy was just as cold as I expected him to be. He had eyes that were always in a position much like Aya-kun's. It only made sense that they would act much alike.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked him.  
  
"Nagi Naoe," he muttered, "you?"  
  
"I'm Tsukiyono Omi. Nice to meet you, Nagi-kun."  
  
Nagi stared at me for a moment and then turned his gaze to the neglected ramen. He shook his head and picked up the ramen before he handed it to me. I stared wondering why he hadn't just done the telekinesis thing. Maybe he thought I would be more likely to believe it wasn't poisoned if he handed it to me himself.  
  
"Eat it, will you?" Nagi more so demanded than asked.  
  
"Yes, Nagi-kun," I said blushing slightly.  
  
I was very embarrassing that day. I was being blunt, honest, and downright stupid. It could have been worse though. At least I hadn't told Nagi about the other parts of him that I found distracting.  
  
"Why...am I in your room?" I asked him as I started to eat the ramen.  
  
This time it was his face that became obscenely flushed. I smiled. He looked so cute like that. Though, why would Nagi be blushing...?  
  
"I-...I-...I'm the least likely to try raping you," Nagi stated as he continued to blush brightly. "Are you glad you're in my room...?"  
  
"More so than being in the room of that guy with the blood fetish," I said. Even thinking about that man sent shivers down my spine. "Will you hurt my friends...?"  
  
Nagi blinked at me blankly. I guess he didn't really know whom I meant by "my friends". Though, to be honest, there were really only three people I could ever consider my friends. No one else could know everything about me...  
  
"No," Nagi finally said. I could still tell that he wasn't sure who my friends were but he sounded honest in his answer. "Will you...kiss me?" he asked.  
  
We both were blushing very brightly. He was blushing even brighter since his skin was a bit lighter than mine was. I couldn't reply. I wanted to kiss him, I really did. Though, it would have been my first kiss with a boy. It didn't matter though. Nagi was gorgeous.  
  
So he leaned forward and kissed me instead when he was I wasn't moving. At first my eyes widened but they slowly closed. The boy was a good kisser. Not that I really had much experience in the area, but I knew that I liked how he did it very much. I opened my mouth slightly in hopes that I could get some oxygen. Nagi found this to be a good time to slip his tongue between my lips. I slowly and timidly lifted my hands up to go around his neck as he leaned over me from the computer chair and I had the ramen sitting in my lap. I began to pray silently that the ramen wouldn't spill and burn me, but for this, I might be willing to get burned. 


	2. chapter 2

I was kissing him. I even had my tongue inside of his mouth. When I noticed that he hadn't responded at all I almost pulled away from him until he put his arms around my neck and met my tongue with his own. He did so timidly, though, like he hadn't done it ever before and was afraid he might be doing it wrong. I wouldn't know. I had never done it either, but kissing Omi like this felt right. It had been such a long time since anything felt right.  
  
Then I felt the intruding thoughts. He couldn't read my mind but he sure as hell could slip in whatever he thought would get me angry. He hardly ever succeeded though. I was cool-headed.  
  
'Nagi, whatever will Bradley think?' I heard the German man's voice ask me.  
  
'That he shouldn't have permitted a pretty boy in the same age range as I am in to be in my room,' I thought as I decided to block out any of the other intruding thoughts the German might try sending.  
  
Omi moved away from me and was breathing heavily. Obviously he hadn't quite the lung capacity I thought he would have. Someone who was an assassin without any powers...I thought he'd be able to breathe more. I was grateful though, for I had had needed a breath long ago, I was just afraid that I would never be able to do the same thing again if we separated.  
  
I was breathing heavily and saw that Omi's cheeks were blushing brightly. A small smile appeared on my face and I reached out to brush a strand of hair out of his face. He was so beautiful...  
  
As long as he was in my room, he would be safe from everyone. No one ever came in here with out permission. It was like there was a force field around me room. Well, to be honest, there sort of was. Though, it wasn't that strong since I didn't want to use too much of my power on such a thing. Considering no one else in Schwarz had the same power as I did, it wasn't a problem.  
  
"W-what was that?" Omi asked me softly once he had finally caught his breath, his fingers on his lips.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," I whispered quietly knowing I was blushing as well.  
  
I don't know why I had apologized. It was obvious that Omi had wanted the same thing since he kissed me back. Even if he was timid when he kissed, I still liked it very much. It showed his personality a lot. He was much like I was, an uke as they called it. I guess even though we were both ukes, I was still the more aggressive one...  
  
"Don't be..." Omi replied, completely red. "We...can do it again if you like..."  
  
I nodded and leaned forward again. I quickly removed the ramen from his lap using telekinesis before we began to kiss again. He put his arms around my neck. I could only assume that he had closed his eyes in the process because he had put them there gently and in the same timid way he had touched his tongue to mine previously. I leaned forward off the computer chair and pinned Omi below me with my legs around his waist and my hands moving to his slender sides.  
  
I heard loud knocking at my door. Damn it, nothing like one of my teammates to ruin my last bit of courage. Now I would have to acquire permission all over again in order to get as far as I just had. I realized that I had yet to break the kiss yet and decided to ignore the knock.  
  
I heard it again. Maybe if I put a shield around the door it would stop? If they can't touch it, they can't make it produce a sound. I smirked at the idea and did so. When I did, I heard someone swear in multiple languages. The voice was too muffled by the wall to make out who it was, though.  
  
"Nagi! You little fuck! Let me in!" I heard a muffled angry voice shout.  
  
The stupid bastard had interrupted me. This time Omi must have heard the loud obnoxious one since he moved his mouth away. It must have been Schuldig. Only he would swear at me so loudly.  
  
"Shouldn't you get that...?" Omi asked me with a raised eyebrow as he began to catch his breath again.  
  
I sighed. At least someone in this stupid house was polite. Everyone else here had odd ways of communicating. Schuldig would smirk, Farfello would lick a blood blade, and Crawford...well with Crawford he would speak in a knowing manner. He always seemed completely egotistical when he spoke. Though, Schuldig did as well.  
  
"Fine," I muttered as I crawled off the boy and went to the door. I opened it quickly and continued to glare. "What?"  
  
"Wow, Nagi..." Schuldig said staring at me for a moment.  
  
His attention seemed to be directed at my hair and so I put my hand through it to see what the matter was. I noticed it was completely disorganized compared to how I usually wore it, organized. I never thought that Omi would be the type to like to mess with hair when underneath someone...  
  
"What're you two doing in there...?" the German asked me with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Now why had I opened the door again? It only led to annoyance. Maybe he wouldn't notice if I slammed it on him and went back to Omi... He most likely would continue swearing as he had previously, which would just be postponing the inevitable. Maybe the guy actually wanted something important? I could hope, couldn't I?  
  
"What do you want?" I grumbled continuing to glare at him.  
  
"Blunt today, aren't we? Crawford wants to awaken our little healer. It's about time, too. Can't believe the kid can't even use it on his own..." Schuldig muttered with his smirk growing wider.  
  
"Already? Fine. We'll meet you in the library momentarily."  
  
Schuldig's smirk grew even wider. "Did you start something that you need to finish, Nagi?" he asked mischievously.  
  
Start something I need to finish. I stared at him as he tried to look in on the room. Than I realized what the pervert meant. He thought that Omi and I had been... My eyes widened in a disturbed manner as I continued to stare at the man as he finally pushed past me in order to look in.  
  
I turned to look at Omi as Schuldig did the same as I. He was sitting up on his elbows, completely red, with his legs open slightly as that was where I had approached him before I slipped on top of him.  
  
I felt my face warm as I stared at Omi. It glowed even brighter when I heard Schuldig snickering before he left the room with the door wide open. That stupid cocky bastard. Why had I opened my door again? Oh yeah, Omi had been distracted from what we had been doing due to the intrusive knock...  
  
I sighed knowing that it would be almost impossible to approach Omi now. It had been hard enough the first time, but when I saw him lying on my bed looking cute like he did right now...  
  
I was hopeless. I shook my head and told Omi that we were wanted in the library. He sat up the rest of the way, nodded, and walked up to me. He seemed slightly distressed as he stayed beside me while we walked through the hall.  
  
I smiled as I resealed my room on the way out. Maybe at one point I would have to seal Omi inside it. I shook my head in order to ignore it. The thought didn't bother me much. If I had to, it would be purely business. 


	3. chapter 3

Notes: Yet another part... I was just scanning this and it's...weird ^^;;; Oh well, hope you like it o.O;;;  
  
We were walking back. Actually, more so I was walking back while carrying a half-alive shell with me. Crawford had had someone from Esset come and fuck Omi up in order to get the boy to be able to use his powers.  
  
I wondered briefly how much of importance Omi was to Schwarz. It was useless to waste breath on such a matter to Crawford. He'd just raise his head in a superior manner and state that some people weren't meant to know. When he said that, he usually meant everyone but himself.  
  
Besides, I knew no matter what they intended to do with the older boy, I would still stay in Schwarz. Schwarz was the only reason I wasn't being ganged raped on the streets by people who thought I was "pretty". I had become masochistically attached to it. Less so attached and more so accustomed.  
  
I walked into my room and gently placed Omi upon my bed. That moron Crawford would pay for not warning Omi before the man hurt him so badly. Well, it didn't seem as though Omi was awake for much of the pain. Once the guy smirked at him and started raking through his mind Omi seemed to be out. I caught him using my telekinesis automatically. I wasn't about to let him touch the library floor. What if the people who had cleaned the blood off it missed some?  
  
I stared at Omi for a moment trying to think of what I could do to help him. When nothing came to mind I sighed and looked at the ramen on my nightstand that was still uneaten. He hadn't had enough time to eat any...  
  
I shrugged off the thought and slid next to Omi in my bed. If he were to wake up I knew that I would surly blush the most I had ever in my life, but if he didn't at least I would be able to sleep as well.  
  
Yeah, right, sleep. That's what I was intending to do. All I had to do was stop being distracted by the boy's pretty face. I bet that if he had been on the streets he would have been molested twice as much as I had been. Someone could even confuse him for a girl if they weren't sure. Of course, Schuldig said the same thing about me often.  
  
I placed my head on his shoulder and gently breathed on him. I could feel as his chest rose and fell. It was nice being this close to someone who wouldn't hurt me. I hadn't done this since...ever. Strange...  
  
'Is the child afraid?' I heard Schuldig transmit to me while laughing in his mind.  
  
'Hn. Why would I be afraid?' I thought back, closing my eyes.  
  
'The pretty one might not be so glad to hear that you're his babysitter from now on.'  
  
I could tell that wherever the slut was, he was most likely smirking as he always did. I just shook my head and ignored him. He was not going to interrupt me again. It was purely intolerable. Of course, this time I wasn't on top of him but...still, I didn't want to miss a moment.  
  
"Nagi...?" I heard a voice whisper, interrupting me from my thoughts.  
  
"Do you feel alright, Omi? I mean...does it hurt...? Are you able to control it alright...?" I asked him softly.  
  
"I...think so... I don't hurt at all...just a headache," Omi replied, rubbing his temples.  
  
I showed him a microscopic smile as I leaned forward and put my fingers on his temples instead. He just closed his eyes again and looked like he was trying very hard to relax, though failing pretty horridly.  
  
'Crawford said he wanted you to let him in when he came to your room; he wants to test your pet,' I heard Schuldig murmur in my head while sounding pretty bored mentally. Apparently he had been lacking his favorite honey thoughts.  
  
He once said a while ago that thoughts taste like honey, yet he seemed to change his mind at one point. Maybe it was after he got into Farfello's head that he decided everyone tasted different. Farfello tasted like some strong alcohol, I was like bitter chocolate, and he couldn't quite decide on Crawford. Many times he had said that Crawford didn't have a flavor, just a stick up his ass. That was mainly only when they were both in bad moods.  
  
'What's Omi's flavor?' I asked him lazily as I began to play with Omi's soft hair.  
  
'He's the sweetest of honey,' Schuldig replied to mentally. 'The second you decide you don't like him anymore, I'll be sure to eat him for you.'  
  
Was that supposed to be a comforting thought? With Schuldig it was pretty much impossible to tell the difference between his sarcasm and his kindness, if there was any.  
  
Everyone had some soft spot... Unfortunately, mine was lying in my bed. I'd be more than willing to attempt to take advantage of this situation if it weren't for the fact that Crawford would be there soon.  
  
I watched Crawford open my door. Oops, I forgot to put the shield back around my room. He was holding his gun and aimed for my shoulder, shot me there, and watched me bleed.  
  
What the hell was he doing? I grabbed onto my arm and cringed after sitting up in my bed. I had an extremely low pain tolerance and a bullet through the arm wasn't the best thing that had happened to me that day.  
  
"Tsukiyono, heal him," Crawford muttered as he lowered the gun and pushed the glasses up with his index finger.  
  
Omi blinked. It was more than obvious that he wasn't exactly sure how. He timidly stared at Crawford for a second and then put his hands on the area where I had been shot.  
  
It felt different. It didn't hurt or anything, but I could feel the cells growing back and healing the wound, making it appear as though I had never been shot except the small hole in my clothing. I stared blankly at Crawford for a moment who only smiled smugly before he left.  
  
I wondered why he had bothered shooting me if he was probably most likely able to tell what would happen anyway. He was our resident oracle, anyway. You'd think that he would be able to keep up with the obvious.  
  
Omi seemed to be cringing for a moment when he grabbed tightly onto his own left shoulder, the same shoulder I had been shot in. I looked for a moment and noticed blood was dripping down between his fingers slowly, as though he had been the one shot. I looked to see if there was a hole but there was just his pain, a deep cut and his blood. So did that mean that he acquired the pains that he healed? Partially, anyway, since he didn't have a hole going through him.  
  
"Omi...! Are you alright?" I asked him as I touched the blood with my fingers. He nodded slowly. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Did you...give it to me?" Omi asked with an almost silent sniffle.  
  
Did I give it to him? Did he some how think that I played a large roll in this...? My poor little Omi, so unknowing. I was just a dog of Esset's.  
  
"No...we only awakened it..." I replied.  
  
"Then...I was born with it?" It was my turn to nod at him. "Why...?"  
  
I put my finger to his lips and proceeded to wrap his bleeding arm. Hole or no hole, there was still a cut and I wasn't sure if it was capable of getting infected. I ripped off an edge of my sheet and began to wrap Omi's left arm. He murmured a whisper of thanks.  
  
"Now, go back to sleep, we'll speak in the morning," I told him as he and I both lay down together.  
  
"Yes, Nagi," Omi replied as though he were a scorned child.  
  
I sighed. That wasn't how I desired to sound, but I suppose it didn't matter now. I would talk to him in the morning, not now. He must have still been tired and needed rest. Rest, I would grant him. 


	4. chapter 4

I woke up some time later. Most likely it was morning. In my room I didn't have any windows since it had often caused a reflection on my computer screen that I found too bothersome to tolerate.  
  
I leaned over Omi and noticed that the part of the comforter that was placed above his shoulder was stained a deep red with blood. I sighed and remembered that I had promised to hurt Crawford the day before. Now it didn't seem like such a great idea.  
  
I shook my head and stared up at the ramen that was still sitting on my nightstand. The older boy hadn't been able to eat the ramen still. By now it would taste disgusting so I would inevitably have to dispose of it.  
  
I heard Omi moan softly and look up at me with a slight look of pain in the expression of his eyes, though his mouth proceeded to smile. Forced happiness was among the ugliest things that one could put upon their face. It was so obvious as well.  
  
I placed my hands on his face and then onto his lips. I wanted his smile to become real. How could I do such a thing? I didn't deserve to have a Weiss in my room, in my bed, in my arms. What the hell could a Schwarz do to a Weiss besides break them?  
  
Of course, I suppose that is the point. What Crawford desires is for Omi to become one of us. So then they wanted me to be the one to break him completely? Too bad for them I thought he was pretty. It's pointless to try and break something one admires so with out there being any reason for such a thing other than the satisfaction of another.  
  
At that moment, Omi's smile became real and his eyes relaxed. He appeared even more beautiful than before. However, Omi still looked angelic when he was forcing himself to appear happy, but now...  
  
"Angel kitten," I said with amusement as I smiled lightly.  
  
"Hmm?" Omi asked me sleepily.  
  
"Nothing," I replied.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and looked over at his shoulder, to see if it was still bleeding. He wasn't, of course, but his skin was scarred over already. Not even a scab was visible. It was amazing... The wound had been rather deep before, I suppose, though it wasn't visible but it never went all the way through. I reached out to touch his shoulder, though he flinched.  
  
"Is something wrong?" I asked him softly as I moved away.  
  
"I-I'm sorry... I'm just not used to you not attacking me..." Omi replied.  
  
"It's alright," I whispered, planting a light kiss on his cheek. "It's weird to have a person in my bed."  
  
"I suppose it would be... I'm glad I'm the person in the bed instead."  
  
"Oh? You don't find it discomforting that I could rape you at any time I wanted? It's not like you'd be able to escape me if I wanted to..." I murmured with a frown.  
  
"If you wanted to...but...you don't."  
  
"..."  
  
Omi smiled brightly and continued to stare at me, as though he were analyzing me. He lifted himself up on his elbows and stared intently at me. He then leaned forward and gave me a short kiss before he stood up. I blinked.  
  
"Omi?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I need to change, don't I? Otherwise the room will develop a strange odor..."  
  
I blushed slightly at the thought of Omi unclothed. Omi tilted his head slightly and then smiled again.  
  
"You are slightly disturbed, aren't you?" he asked me softly. I blinked. "It's that...I can see into your head a bit and...well..."  
  
He became slightly red as well. He lowered his hand a bit and muttered something about having a headache before he sat on the floor impatiently.  
  
"You're a mind healer apparently as well; that's why you can get in. The more disturbed someone is the deeper you can go. I suppose you should avoid insane asylums," I informed him.  
  
Omi smiled slightly before he said, "You're apathetic, Nagi."  
  
"Better than empathetic," I replied bluntly with a shrug.  
  
I stared at him wondering why he hadn't gone to change yet. Then I realized he hadn't a thing to change into... Oops? I walked to my blank closet and pulled out the first things I could. The boy was slightly taller so I tried to grab larger clothing.  
  
I handed over to Omi a large blank white sweatshirt and khaki cargo pants. At least it was better than giving him my uniform? Though he would have looked rather well in it... The guy could most likely wear whatever he wanted and still look good.  
  
"Here," I muttered, handing the clothes to him.  
  
"Thanks," he replied. "Umm...where should I change?"  
  
Right here...? Eh, well at least I avoided the urge to say such a thing. Instead I told him I could take him to the bathroom, where he could shower as well. He was still slightly bloody since he went to sleep with his arm bleeding.  
  
So I led him to the bathroom while I removed and then replaced the shield around my room. I sat in front of the door in order to be sure that Schuldig wouldn't make a pass on the boy. When that guy wants something he won't let something such as a lock interrupt him from receiving what he desires. When I didn't hear the shower water for a long time I decided to see if he was having a problem with something.  
  
I turned the lock on the door by giving it a quick glance before I opened the door and entered. It wasn't the brightest idea I had ever had. I felt my face become warm. In front of me was a very naked and very beautiful Omi.  
  
Omi turned to look at who had interrupted him from staring at the shower facet. When he saw it was I his face became red as well and he picked up his slightly bloody shirt off the floor to cover himself.  
  
I shook my head and tried to focus. It was unbelievably hard to think with Omi standing in front of me in an extremely vulnerable position. I had finally remembered why I had entered the bathroom in the first place.  
  
"Nagi...?" Omi asked as he stared at me.  
  
"Sorry Omi," I started, "but why haven't you turned on the water yet...?"  
  
"I...couldn't turn on the water," Omi said, embarrassed.  
  
From what I heard the guy could hack into almost anything and yet he had no ability to turn on the water? It made some sense, since every facet is different. Though it was still quite amusing.  
  
I new a strange smile must have appeared on my lips by the questioning look Omi gave me. Well, it would make sense for such a look to appear on my face due to the fact that I was thinking about bathing Omi. Why shouldn't I just do it?  
  
"Here, I'll help. Get into the bathtub, okay?" I told him.  
  
He gave me a rather baffled look before he did as I ordered. When he was sitting I turned on the water, added bubbles, and waited for it rise to a satisfactory level. When that had been accomplished I undressed quickly and slipped into the water next to him.  
  
He just continued to stare at me with that moronically cute look. I half smiled at him. I suppose there's no time like the present to get what you want so... I leaned over Omi and pinned him against the wall. He looked so pathetically innocent, beautiful.  
  
Of course, this wasn't to last. Why should it? Me being able to get my way with Omi is only a dream. I could hear the scrapping of a sharp object against the lock. Farfello must have wanted in pretty bad to resort to picking the lock.  
  
When he opened the door he stared at Omi and I for a moment, shook his head, and walked out. When he left Omi had begun shaking in the corner he was pinned in. I put my hands on his shoulders in hopes that it would calm him some, but he seemed too distant.  
  
"Omi...?"  
  
He fainted in front of me. I sighed. I hated the people I worked with to the point where it was painful. They were all sadistic bastards... 


	5. chapter 5

Notes: This is so short o.O;;; I'm sorry?  
  
Aya was sitting in the corner glaring whenever I walked by. Yoji was busy trying to keep himself preoccupied while I realized that we all haven't any computer skills. Trying to find out where Omi went was a pain in the...yeah. We knew Schwarz had taken him but nothing more than that. None of us could find out where Schwarz might be.  
  
"Damn it," I heard Yoji mutter from behind the counter.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That little brat really should have been paying more attention..." Yoji replied, lying his head down against the counter and sighing.  
  
I sighed as well. It was strange how Omi just seemed to have spaced out in the middle of a fight. Not only that, he had been staring at that Schwartz kid the entire time. Poor guy, I couldn't even begin to imagine what they were doing to him there. His body was probably covered in scars by now.  
  
I shook my head and returned to making the flower arrangement. I realized that I had used Freesias as the main flower. I guess that's when I broke down and began shaking terribly. What if they had killed him...? Or even worse...raped him? He was pretty enough for such a thing...  
  
We had to find Omi. If we didn't then...then... 


	6. chapter 6

I stared down at Omi who was sleeping not so soundly on my bed. Funny how he always seemed to make his way into my bedroom. Actually, he was constantly there, yet every time I tried to pursue something or someone just had to interrupt us. It wasn't fair, really. It was just a tease.  
  
Farfello's mind must have made him unstable. The more messed up the person is the deeper Omi gets sent into their heads. That's the problem with mind healers... Most don't get in as deep as he must have though. Of course, he did acquire the wound before when he healed so maybe he was forced to do it to Farfello and Farfello's mental pain entered him...? It might make sense if that were to be the case. Though, Farfello was still the same. Maybe he tried to and...?  
  
I felt sorry for my poor little Omi. For anyone to get sucked into the mind of anyone in Schwarz was cruel, especially into Farfello's mind.  
  
I sat waiting, hoping that perhaps soon he would awaken. It was so bothersome to watch him trembling during his nightmare, yet I still could not bring myself to make him awaken. So instead I put my fingers against his cheek, then his lips. I needed some form of amusement.  
  
"Mayfly..." Omi murmured as he started to awaken.  
  
"Sorry Omi, but...what did you say?" I asked.  
  
"Mayfly... You remind me of a Mayfly..." Omi replied.  
  
Mayflies...weren't those bugs? I thought for a moment, trying to decide whether or not I should be insulted by such words. Instead I just shook my head and sighed. A Mayfly...  
  
"Is that a good thing?" I finally questioned.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
Omi put his hand on the one that I was using the caress his face. He smiled a real smile and I couldn't help but let a small one appear on my lips as well. He was so beautiful when he actually smiled...  
  
So I'm a Mayfly and he's my Death Angel. I suppose we go well together. That is considering the fact that Mayflies live one day, of course.  
  
"What were you going to do earlier?" he asked in a sleepy tone.  
  
Earlier... Was he referring to when we were both in the bathtub and he was against the wall? Wasn't my intent obvious...? Maybe he was just playing stupid or something. I shrugged and decided to answer honestly.  
  
"Have sex with you," I replied.  
  
Omi first blushed brightly, but when he recovered his thoughts he nodded once. He looked the best when he was embarrassed. Of course, that could just be because I'd spent far too much time with Schwarz. Everyone in it seemed to have a bad case of black humor. What if it started to rub off on my Death Angel?  
  
"O-Oh..." he stuttered.  
  
"Would you have resisted...?" I asked as I started to blush lightly as well, afraid of what he would say.  
  
"No...unless...you hurt me..."  
  
How could I hurt him? If I did it would be committing a crime against humanity. Wait, wasn't that what I wanted? I was forgetting my original intentions. I had to get society back for what they did to me. No child should be passed around on the streets like that...  
  
"I wouldn't hurt you Omi..." I said delicately as I brushed the fingers of my available hand against his lips.  
  
He still didn't seem to trust me. I suppose I wouldn't trust anybody after being shoved into their room for one day either. I wouldn't trust anyone ever. Then, if I didn't trust Omi then why was I giving myself to him so recklessly? Perhaps because he had been hurt too. Or maybe, I was just stupid... 


	7. chapter 7

"What does the face of a dying person look like?" I asked Omi while I stroked his face.  
  
He looked at me strangely and shrugged. I suppose that he didn't believe that I had never looked at a dying person's face. Well, I hadn't. I'd killed plenty of people, but never once had I bothered to look at their faces. I was curious as to what someone about to meet death would look like.  
  
"It's...hard to describe," he replied after a long moment's pause.  
  
"Oh."  
  
We were both assassins. I told Omi once that he was a murderer and he shook his head. He then told me after that that he had far more respect for murderers than for assassins.  
  
"Murders do it for passion... Assassins do it because they're told to," he told me.  
  
I suppose he was right. Assassins are just brainless vessels for others to use. I was a tool, and a good one at that. Omi was one too. We were both younger than the others were, that was why we must have gotten along so well together. Well, that and the fact Omi's the most beautiful of people.  
  
I thought for a moment. Omi had been with us for about a week, and from what Crawford said, Weiss was still searching for him. Of course, no one told Omi that. He was to remain an ignorant, beautiful, healer.  
  
I guess I was pretty out of touch with what Crawford was planning as well. He would smirk at Omi whenever he saw him. I shivered when this happened. I could only imagine what he had planned for my Death Angel.  
  
I can shamefully admit that I had seduced the angel many times in that week. At first I was timid and weary, though I eventually became more...dominant. Omi didn't seem to mind this at all. He gave me the truest of smiles when I was above him, and I gave him the only smile I had, one that hardly anyone could see.  
  
"Mayfly...?" Omi asked me as he tilted his head to the side.  
  
My Death Angel had also picked up the habit of calling me a Mayfly. I wasn't sure whether or not it was a good thing still, but I decided it didn't matter. Sure, he was referring to me as a bug... I suppose I can't really complain since I referred to him as a death angel...  
  
"Yeah?" I asked as I snuggled in against the older boy's chest.  
  
"Do they...miss me?"  
  
I knew he'd ask me that eventually. It was pointless to attempt to avoid the question since he'd just end up asking it again later. I didn't want to lie to him but...if I told him the truth then he might leave me.  
  
"No," I muttered with a sigh.  
  
Omi would be mine forever. Until the day I died he would belong to me... I still hadn't informed him of Schwarz's arrangement...that is, me "owning" him. Having Omi was sort of like what having a puppy would be like. I fed him, I played with him, and I definitely bathed him.  
  
"Alright... I'm glad I have you, Mayfly..." Omi murmured while he brushed my hair with his fingers.  
  
"You don't believe me, do you?" I asked him, slightly distressed.  
  
"Tell me, if I were to know they missed me do you really think I'd go back?"  
  
"..."  
  
How was I supposed to answer that? I knew he'd go back. They were his friends, weren't they? They had never captured him and forced him to stay with them... Yes, he'd leave me in a second if he could. He couldn't though; he was trapped in my room. He could only be released when I let him, though he didn't know that.  
  
"Good night, Mayfly..." Omi whispered as he put his head on top of mine in order to sleep.  
  
"Omi..."  
  
"Just say goodnight too, Nagi, please?" Omi begged.  
  
I nodded and complied. "Good night, Omi..." 


	8. chapter 8

ÐÏà¡±á 


	9. chapter9

Notes: And back to uploading I go =3  
  
I had to get out of there. I liked Nagi very much but...it wasn't enough to keep me there forever. I missed my school, I missed the flower shop, I missed...Weiss. So I decided to leave.  
  
I did realize a problem rather quickly though in my attempt to leave. Nagi had sealed me in. The boy had locked me in his room so nothing could come in and nothing could go out. I wondered momentarily if he knew that I would try to do this or not but shook my head. Nagi wouldn't do that...would he?  
  
I moved my fingers along the invisible shield that separated me from the door. I began scratching at it, hoping that maybe it would break. It didn't though. The only thing I succeeded in doing was causing my fingers to bleed.  
  
I sighed and put my bleeding fingers in my mouth. Well, that wasn't going to work. I had to think of another way to get myself out of there. I walked over to an air vent. I was rather petite, so I should have been able to fit inside.  
  
I began to reach for the air vent and felt the invisible shield blocking me again. I tried to rub my bleeding fingers against it in hope that maybe this time it would leave the area around the vent.  
  
Hopeless. Pointless. Useless. Choose whatever word you prefer, but my attempts were all the same. I was stuck, locked. I wanted out. I wasn't one of those people who enjoyed small, enclosed spaces and the longer I stayed in Nagi's room the more I realized it resembled a cage. No windows, no exits...   
  
I crawled on my hands and knees over to Nagi's bed. The sheets were so clean and white... I almost felt guilty for putting my bleeding fingers on it. Not quite though, because I knew we'd dirty them one way or another...  
  
I sat on the bed with my knees up to my chest, rocking back and forth. I suppose I must have looked insane to Crawford when he opened the door and stared at me. He tried to go past the barrier but he was locked out, just like I was locked in.  
  
I giggled quietly and bit down onto my knee, causing it to bleed. Soon the men with guns would be here and try to kill me. Papa didn't want to pay them any money... I wonder why not... Papa had lots of money, didn't he? Oh well, the men thought I was pretty... 


	10. chapter 10

Notes: Almost forgot ^^;;; Thank you for reviewing, klyukaizer   
  
"Nagi," I heard the voice of our bothersome leader call.  
  
I didn't mind it or anything, but the tone he used was not one I wanted to hear when I first arrived home. It was the same one he used whenever something had gone just the way he wanted it to.  
  
"Crawford," I replied in a flat, emotionless tone.  
  
"We need to put the boy through some...conditioning," he said after a long pause.  
  
"Oh," I murmured as I stepped around the man in order to reach my room.  
  
"He's insane, you know. Schuldig took a little look inside his head. He needs to be trained, Nagi."  
  
Great, they were sending people inside his head. That was such a kind thing for them to do. Stupid bastards were always in my way. Now they were going to mess with Omi's head?  
  
"Do as you please," I snapped as I opened my door and walked in through the invisible shield. "You always do anyway," I added as a reluctant after thought.  
  
I was a coward. I knew very well that he wouldn't be able to hear me when I was in my room. Schuldig would, though. Not that that really mattered either. As long as I didn't mess with their plans, none of my actions were of any importance.  
  
"Omi?" I asked as I blinked when I turned on the lights with a quick glance.  
  
Omi was sitting on my bed humming as he rocked back and forth. I noticed that my sheets had random drops of blood on them. I turned back to examine Omi further only to see that his fingers were bleeding and his fingernails cracked. When I turned back to look around the room again I saw little drops of blood around the door area and in front of the air vent.  
  
He had tried to leave me.  
  
"Omi...are you alright?" I asked him softly as I sat beside him.  
  
He didn't seem to hear me, or at least he didn't take any actions to show that he did. He just continued rocking back and forth gradually biting down onto his knee harder, drawing more blood.  
  
"Hey Omi," I said again putting my hand on his shoulder.  
  
He flinched and stared up at me. For a moment he didn't say anything. Then he put his arms around my neck and buried his face in my chest. I wasn't very sure what to do when I started hearing the faint sobs coming from the teen. I hesitated for a moment before I put my arms loosely around his waist.  
  
"I didn't want them to come," Omi murmured. "I wanted Papa to pay..."  
  
"Shh, quiet, okay?" I whispered and began to rub my hands against his back.  
  
"Nagi... You won't let the men with guns hurt me, will you?" he asked me as he rubbed up against me.  
  
He was weak. Omi was so very weak. His voice was trembling as he spoke. He didn't even seem very sure of himself. Maybe it was wrong of me to keep him here...but he would have left me. He can't leave me. It's unacceptable.  
  
"No, Omi, I won't let them hurt you," I replied while gently placing a kiss on his cheek. 


	11. chapter 11

Nagi told me he wouldn't let the men with guns hurt me, but there are so many men with guns. It couldn't be helped that Crawford and Schuldig thought that it would be good training for me to be locked in a room with Farfello. I quickly learned that if my hands got too close to his skin that I would start healing him involuntarily. I would absorb his pain and make it my own, only weaker.  
  
It hurt.  
  
He cut him self so deeply that at times I feared that when my hands got to close, that my arms would fall off. I healed quickly enough, though. I only acquire the injury for about a day before it heals off. It wasn't enough to kill me...yet.  
  
I would stumble back into Nagi's room each night after the training. He would show a small shy smile to me before he picked me up and carried me to his bed. He must have had to buy new sheets each time. I felt bad for it, ruining his things constantly. He didn't seem to mind though.  
  
This night it was especially bad. Farfello had made artistic wounds into his skin that would soon become mine. Hardly an inch of his skin had remained uncut when he touched my shoulder. The wounds disappeared from him and I felt them shoot through my skin. Everywhere...everywhere I was bleeding. It hurt and I let out raspy gasps, trying to breathe but failing horribly.  
  
"It hurts...so bad..." I murmured after getting a few minutes to try and deal with the pain.  
  
"It hurts God, too," Farfello said with a smirk of satisfaction on his face as he moved away from me.  
  
I couldn't hold on any longer. It was only moments before I passed out from blood loss. Why was Nagi letting them do this to me...? Was he...mad?  
  
No, it wasn't in Nagi's personality to act in such a manner, even if aggravated. If he were angry he would swallow it up and act as though nothing was wrong while staring forward blankly. I often thought that at times he looked like a porcelain doll, his expression never changing.  
  
Mayfly was such a fitting name for him as well. He didn't seem to have lived very long as a child... So, in a way, he was the opposite of a mayfly. Instead of living a short adulthood, he had lived a short childhood. Maybe his adulthood would be short lived as well. With the people he was with, I wouldn't be surprised if one of them killed him.  
  
When I woke up I was lying in Nagi's bed, as I had expected. He was lying next to me, staring at me with concern in his eyes. I wondered briefly if he didn't know what they had been doing to me. It didn't matter either way, I suppose, they would keep doing it anyway.  
  
"Nagi..." I whispered to him.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm making you bloody..."  
  
He blinked momentarily and looked down to see his white sheets and his own clothes were covered in my blood. He shrugged and than looked back at me with his beautiful microscopic smile.  
  
"So?" he asked.  
  
"Doesn't it bother..."  
  
"It's your blood, Omi. I don't mind."  
  
I just stared at him, not knowing how to respond. I shook my head and stared down wards. I was embarrassed. He was always so nice to me, even when no one else would think he was. No one would ever know what a gentleperson Schwarz's child prodigy was, no one but me. That thought satisfied me and I couldn't help smile, despite the pain I was feeling.  
  
Schwarz's prodigy... Schwarz... So I was stuck in black now. The evil corrupt hearts surrounded me... I was one of them, wasn't I? I held their hands; I kissed their lips, I... I was Schwarz...  
  
Weiss didn't care, did they? They would have found me by now, surly. No...I knew that they cared. So why was I acting in such a manner? Why did I constantly doubt everyone...? Why did I feel that the men with guns were going to hurt me again?  
  
Weiss...  
  
"If anyone can hear me," I whispered quietly enough so Nagi wouldn't be able to hear me, "let me out of the black... I want to be white again..." 


	12. chapter 12

When I woke up my prized possession was missing. I felt around the bed helplessly, hoping that maybe he would materialize next to me. The mind works in such amusing ways when one is half-awake.  
  
"Omi..." I murmured sluggishly as I continued my search for the missing body.  
  
I gave up and opened my eyes. I saw exactly what I had dreaded. My Omi was gone. At least the other members of Schwarz would usually warn me before they took him away. This time Omi had been taken away in silence.  
  
It hurt to have to see Omi after he had went through training every night. His blood would cover his body, he would have broken bones occasionally, and he would cry. He would cry out so loudly that I swore he was being murdered.  
  
He was though, wasn't he?  
  
Schwarz was killing Omi. Maybe not his physical-body, but definitely his mind. He constantly murmured between sobs about the men with guns and his father not paying for him.  
  
Funny that he still believed his father to be Takatori Reiji. I wonder how he would respond if he knew that it was really Takatori Shuichi who had been the one to make his mother pregnant. In most cases I would frown on anyone who chased a parent they didn't know, but Omi knew Takatori Shuichi rather well, didn't he? Who knows, I wasn't a member of Weiss.  
  
I shook my head and finally decided to pay a little visit to Crawford. He knew he shouldn't take my property away for the day without warning. I wasn't one for confrontation. That is, of course, unless I'm angry.  
  
I smiled coldly and pulled on pants for my trip to the library. 


	13. chapter 13

"Calm down before you do something that you'll regret," I heard Crawford's voice state firmly.  
  
I rolled my eyes and opened the door to the library without my usual mask. I was angry and that stupid bastard's words weren't going to stop me from doing as I pleased. Though, once I saw the look on his face I knew that he meant it. I frowned and regained my calm composure.  
  
"Glad," he muttered without glancing at my face, "that you decided to listen to my words."  
  
"I shouldn't even bother asking you but... Where's Omi?" I asked softly.  
  
"Where he belongs. Though, that answer won't satisfy you, will it? Well then I suppose I might as well tell you. Tsukiyono can't become...trained appropriately with you healing him constantly."  
  
"You want to break a healer...don't you? You want to break Omi..." I murmured.  
  
"That is the point. He will become a convenient tool for Schwarz..."  
  
I shook my head. They decided that Omi was better off without me? That he was more useful? What about me...? How would I react to not having my beautiful angel...? I didn't know whether it was better to see the pain he was in while knowing that it was impossible for me to stop it, or if it was worse not to know anything and to only hope that they had lightened up on him a bit.  
  
"I want to see him," I blurted out.  
  
"You know you can't do that... You will only be permitted to see him once we have completed his training..."  
  
I turned away from him and shut the door. It was pointless to argue with someone who could see all your complaints coming before you even said them. It was odd for Crawford to actually listen to them... Usually he wouldn't be bothered.  
  
I sighed deeply and made my way to my room. If I couldn't see Omi than I would see Weiss... I was sick of Crawford's crap. Omi was far more important to me than Crawford's ideal future. Right now, revenge on society didn't seem so important... I just wanted revenge on Schwarz. No one was to touch my Omi but me... If he was broken when I saw him next, the whole city would collapse... 


	14. chapter 14

I gasped in pain as Farfello smirked down at me. His mind was enough to cause me to shake uncontrollably, but his constantly wounded body made me wish I could faint. Schuldig wouldn't let me though. He would clasp onto my mind right when I was about to and force me to endure. It wasn't fair... I wanted to see Nagi...  
  
'You won't be missing him soon enough,' I heard Schuldig mutter in my head.  
  
Farfello seemed to enjoy watching me in pain. He must have thought that it hurt God. No one else cared about me, why would God? God was probably wondering why my soul even existed anymore.  
  
'Your learning well,' Schuldig continued.  
  
'Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb...' I thought in a singsong tune.  
  
'What are you doing?' he snapped at my mind.  
  
'Mary had a little lamb, its fleece as white as snow...'  
  
'Stop it!'  
  
Farfello gave me a cruel smirk after he had cut his body up to a satisfying level. He was going to touch me. If there had been a God for Farfello to hurt, then he would have stopped this.  
  
'Someone, stop this!' I begged as I felt the pain surge through my body. 'This pain...this pain...'  
  
'Is unbearable?' Schuldig finished. 'But you'll be dealing with pains much worse... And it is bearable, for you will handle it, my pretty...'  
  
I let out a moan as my vision darkened. Darkness... I was trapped in the darkness again... The men with guns... Papa... Stop them...they think I'm pretty... They know I'm easy to break... Papa... ... ...  
  
'What's it like to know that your own father betrayed you?' Schuldig asked me with morbid curiosity.  
  
How I would have loved to answer him, but it was too dark. I couldn't even get my voice to make a cry of pain. Good night Nagi... 


	15. chapter 15

I sat inside the flower shop. There wasn't anyone there. The door had been locked and there was a sign that said they would be back in thirty minutes hanging outside. I had been waiting for them to return for over two hours...  
  
I needed them. I needed the people who would take Omi away from me. Without them, someone else would take away his mind and leave me his body. I loved his body, don't get me wrong, but there was nothing enjoyable about a shell that fails to think.  
  
I sighed and sat down on the floor in the shadows. I liked the darkness because it was comforting. No one could get you there. They could feel around in the darkness but as long as your eyes were adjusted they could never catch you.  
  
I heard the sound of a bell ringing as three men opened the door, walked in the shop, and dropped their jackets. They all looked surprisingly discouraged at the moment. This was when I chose to show myself to them. I knew very well what they had been doing. They were searching for us so they could rid the world of Schwarz and take their beloved Omi back.  
  
When Ken saw me he grabbed the closest thing to him, a pink lemonade scented marker, as his choice weapon. I had this odd urge to start laughing, but decided not to. I wondered if someone could kill another with a marker but shrugged the thought off. I was here for a far more important reason.  
  
"What do you want?" their leader more so demanded than asked.  
  
"Aya, careful, all right?" the one named Ken murmured.  
  
"Fuck that! Where's the damn kid?" the blonde snapped.  
  
"Yoji!" Ken protested. "Careful!"  
  
I stared at them for a moment. I was starting to feel bad about what I had done. I told Omi they hadn't been looking for him while they had spent night and day laboring in search of their youngest member. I had caged Omi in without his permission... Everything was my fault and he let it happen; he had trusted me.  
  
"He's been taken from me because I made him weaker..." I replied.  
  
"What?" Ken asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
That was when I started to explain everything to them. Well, everything except Omi's activities with me that took place during the night. They really didn't need to know that their precious Omi was sexually active with their enemy. Strangely enough, I got the idea that the blond knew about the two of us somehow.  
  
"Bastards..." Yoji muttered under his voice.  
  
"It's your fault then," the redhead said, finally looking at me for the first time during my story. "You're going to be guilty for killing Omi."  
  
I bowed by head. I couldn't stand to admit it out loud. Internally I had already acknowledged the evil I had caused, but other than that... I couldn't do it. Not when I had three very deadly assassins in front of me.  
  
"Y-Yes," I choked out, feeling tears at the edges of my eyes.  
  
"...Omi's being hurt... We don't have time to place blame..." Ken said with a depressed look on his face. "We'll kill the Schwarz kid after we get Omi back..."  
  
"My name is Nagi Naoe," I stated finally. "Please...help me..." 


	16. chapter 16

Notes: Hot chocolate o.O;;; Hmm...snow too... I think this was during the time last year when I actually had snow! It was so cool XD o.O;;; Wow...I wrote this...like a year ago o.O;;;;  
  
Their leader had pinned me against the wall with his strong hand around my neck. He looked intent on killing me even though the jock had told him to wait. They could kill me if they wished; it's not as though I'd have anything to go back to once Schwarz was done with my beautiful Death.  
  
I was breathing heavily, I must say I was afraid. I welcomed death but I had no desire to die before I knew that I had tried all in my power to help my angel. This redhead would not stop me from helping him...Omi.  
  
I did what I should have done before. I suppose the reason I didn't do it was because I was hoping that maybe life would be kind to me for once. No, that had never happened, not even when I had free will. When I was one my own, I was just a passed around whore. Now I was a brainless dog that did the bidding of my master.  
  
The redhead and been shoved away from me because of my powers. I hadn't pushed him hard, just enough for me to have space to move. Space to move...  
  
How had they taken Omi out of my room with out permission in the first place? It's not as though they could enter... They couldn't unless they had a stronger telekinetic break it or someone break my constant concentration.  
  
"Omi..." I whispered knowing that my face had become mournful by the expression of the Weiss members' faces.  
  
"You care...don't you?" the blonde asked.  
  
I stared at him. I wasn't going to tell my feelings to complete strangers. Sure, I had tried to kill them on many occasions, but they weren't known well enough for me to tell them that I was obsessed with their angelic friend. I wasn't about to tell them that I got jealous whenever someone else placed their eyes on him.  
  
"Well?" the blonde continued.  
  
"...I...have seen him...hurt," I finally replied using a rather evasive answer.  
  
"Hn," their leader muttered as he glared at me. He must have been angry that a weak, muscle-less kid could push him off of them.  
  
I looked over at the jock that was staring at a flower arrangement that was centered on a type of flowers that I believed were called freesias. His face seemed rather depressed as well. He turned and stared at me, appearing to be on the verge of tears when he spoke.  
  
"Will he...be alright?" he asked.  
  
"If you help me, we can save him..." I replied softly. "I can't do it on my own...and you can't do it on your own either. You have no way of blocking Schuldig's mind... I have no way of avoiding Crawford's ability to see slightly into the future... If we don't aim for anything beyond getting Omi back, we will be able to accomplish our task..."  
  
"Agreed," the leader stated before anyone could say anything. "We'll work with you to retrieve Omi."  
  
"But then what?" the brunette asked with a confused look on his face. "Would we get Omi back or would you just kidnap him?"  
  
Amusing. They didn't seem to understand that I liked Omi. I couldn't blame them though. All through my life I never thought that I could appreciate anyone the way I appreciated Omi.  
  
I smiled at them slightly as I let out a soft giggle. All of them just stared at me with utter bafflement on their faces when I did this and I couldn't help but to smile a little bit more.  
  
"It would be Omi's choice," I replied. "He can stay with me or he can return to Weiss. Either way I will not protest, and I expect you to do the same."  
  
"Are you saying you think he would chose you?" the jock asked.  
  
The blonde smiled at the jock and patted him on the head softly with a little laugh. "Ken, in case you haven't been listening, I think the kids like each other a bit."  
  
Ken blinked, shrugged, then nodded. Once something was thrown in his face he seemed to catch on relatively easily. I told Weiss that I would return soon with tactical plans. Since I never believed that they would agree to work with me I never made them beforehand.  
  
When I left the snow was delicately falling. I liked the snow the best. It reminded me of when I would almost freeze to death on the streets, but some kind person would always take pity on me and let me stay the night at their house. I had never feared those people; they couldn't do any worse to me than what the men did. Though, every morning I would sneak out of the house in the same way I had entered it, unknown. Being unknown was much better than there being someone who could point me out in a crowd.  
  
I almost smiled at the thought of warm hot chocolate on my tongue and the warm mug in my hands. I made a note that I would have to take Omi out to hot chocolate the next time that it snowed like this. I would have that be our first date.  
  
Omi would look beautiful in the snow... 


	17. chapter 17

The next morning when I had awoken I was alone again. I didn't like the feeling. After I had had something so close to perfection I was forced to have it ripped out of my arms. Now I woke up without the beautiful touch of an angel.  
  
I sighed and left my room and walked towards the stairs. Today I would find out where the rest of Schwarz was keeping my Omi in order to make out my tactical plans with Weiss. But first, I was thirsty.  
  
I walked into the kitchen and shuffled through the fridge. I saw a pitcher of lemonade and decided to have some. I grabbed a plain glass from the cupboard and filled it half way with lemonade. I sighed and put the glass to my lips.  
  
'Miss your kitten?' I heard the German ask me. 'Oh wait, you call him your angel, I'm sorry, I forgot. Death Angel, wasn't it?'  
  
'You're giving me a headache,' I thought in reply.  
  
I heard foot steps and turned to see Schuldig walk into the kitchen with Farfello tailing behind him, licking his knife as he had done so many times in the past. This time it was slightly different because I knew the cuts he had made had hurt Omi.  
  
"Little Prodigy, are you upset with us?" Schuldig asked me with forced caring.  
  
"You know I am in no place to hold any feelings of resentment towards any of you," I replied with a shrug.  
  
Schuldig entered the kitchen the rest of the way and place his index finger under my chin. His smirk was considerably wider than it had been before. All the while, Farfello sat where he had been before licking his knife while staring at us.  
  
"Nagi...if you had left him a virgin none of us would have touched him. I must thank you though. I love how loudly he cries out and how sensitive he is. Even his salty tears are delicious," he said. He leaned in closer to me and whispered in my ear, "He's a submissive little thing, isn't he?"  
  
I shivered when I heard these words. It was times like these that I desired more than anything to have Schuldig's power to read thoughts so that I could see if he was telling the truth or not. But I didn't have it. Instead I had telekinesis, which was currently the reason why every object in the kitchen that was out on the counters was currently floating and breaking in place or crashing into a wall.  
  
"You know, Nagi, your Death Angel keeps getting lost inside Farfello's mind. I wonder how much longer he has before he goes mad and won't even remember who you are..." Schuldig murmured with a cruel smirk on his face.  
  
"Do as you please," I choked out, noticing that my cheeks were damp, "I have no part in it."  
  
"He's so innocent, too," Schuldig added. "His sobs could only be those of an innocent."  
  
"..."  
  
"It's funny to think that some how he might have even loved you. I would agree. That is, of course, only if that foolish thing called love existed."  
  
I couldn't help it; I was slowly snapping. That was the moment that Schuldig decided to part stating that he had other business to attend to. Maybe he was afraid that the floating objects in the room would accidentally slip in his direction and cut his skin.  
  
When they had left I looked out the window as almost silent sobs passed by my lips. The snow had all melted away over night... I wouldn't be able to take Omi out on our first date for a long time...  
  
A very...long...time...  
  
I dropped the glass of lemonade that I had had in my hands as I fell to the ground letting out almost silent cries. I felt the cool liquid slide against my hands. I knew that when my hand dried that I would be sticky. It didn't seem important now...  
  
Omi... They were hurting Omi...  
  
And there was nothing that I could dream to do about it 


	18. chapter 18

Schuldig was kneeling in front of me. He was looking intently at the cuffs that bound my arms up to the wall. He snickered softly as though someone had said something humorous.  
  
He smirked at me and signaled for Farfello to leave my glass cage. All of the walls around me were made of glass or plastic except the one I was chained to. All I could see was black. They had made the room so dark that all I could see was black and the one bright light that hung from the ceiling.  
  
"Do you want to know a secret, pretty boy?" Schuldig asked me.  
  
Did I want to know one of his secrets? No... He always had messed with my head before. With Oka... Now he probably wanted me to hate Nagi... I couldn't hate Nagi, though. Even if I tried, I couldn't do it.  
  
When I thought of the reason I was in this room was because of Nagi I still couldn't bring myself to be angry with him. No matter how much I tried... Maybe I was just naive but it didn't matter. Nagi wasn't someone I wanted to hate, anyway.  
  
"No? Well, little Angel, I have no intent of making you hate Nagi. It's more fun if you are obsessed with him. No, I just want to tell you a little secret..."  
  
"Shut up... Please, just shut up," I begged as I forced my legs to move closer to my body until they were against my chest.  
  
"Well, until you want to know the secret I'll just have to ask you some other things. Tell me, were you a virgin until Nagi?"  
  
I lowered my head and let out pain-filled gasps. Of course it wasn't enough for them to abuse my body, they wanted to play with my mind too. It was impossible for me not to remember the kidnappers molesting my child body. It was before they told me that Papa wouldn't pay... I had been crushed...  
  
Manx told me it was better if I just forgot. Why couldn't I just forget? I had suppressed those memories for such a long time beforehand. Why did I have to remember them now? Why was it that being with Schwarz reminded me of all my pain that I was in the process of hiding.  
  
'Because you know you can't hide from the darkness...' Schuldig whispered in my head.  
  
"Stop it...please..." I begged as I moved away from Schuldig as he approached me.  
  
"So those men took away your virginity when you were a child? I must say, you were pretty... I understand why they couldn't help themselves. I'm having enough difficulties as well..."  
  
"Then do it!" I snapped as tears started to fall from my eyes. "Do it and shut up! Just leave my head alone..."  
  
"So you want to make a trade? If I don't play with your mind I get to sleep with you? I never expected the naive baby of Weiss to become a prostitute."  
  
Schuldig put his hand against my blood-covered face and slowly trailed it down to my lower back. He was going to do it...wasn't he...? Oh God, he was going to do it...  
  
'Please! Someone!' I thought silently. 'Help me!'  
  
Schuldig moved his hand away and licked the blood off it in a very Farfello like way. He smirked at me as he stood up, snickering. I started shaking completely; I was so afraid.  
  
I was afraid of what they could do to me. I was afraid of what they would do to me. Most of all, I was afraid of what they might do to Nagi...  
  
"You sure are childish," Schuldig muttered. "You fear for others more than you fear for yourself...and you're afraid of words. Don't worry though, pretty Omi, I'll be sure to tell you the secret before you aren't able to think on your anymore. Crawford will be glad to know that you've almost reached the point where you'll do whatever we command you. Just remember, take orders from no one besides Crawford and I."  
  
With that said he walked out of the room through a door behind me as he snickered. I was loosing my sanity, he was right. I knew that soon I would be no more than a dog that took orders from its masters. With Schuldig constantly whispering in my head that I was useless and belonged to them and Farfello constantly assaulting my body... I was surprised that I had even lasted this long.  
  
Weiss! I'm sorry! Nagi...please...forgive me... The point of the dark is to consume the light... If I ever was part of that light...the darkness would take over soon enough... 


	19. chapter 19

Notes: I was scanning through this part...and...I wanna be like Schu when I grow up XD  
  
In my dream I could hear Omi silently whispering as gentle tears streaked his face. Blood stained his entire body and his breathing was heavy and slow. Schuldig had been playing a game with his head and soon enough Farfello would be playing a game with his body.  
  
"Weiss! I'm sorry! Nagi...please...forgive me..."  
  
What was there to forgive? I contemplated this as I continued to remember the dream as I pulled my pillow over my head in agony. The pain of knowing that this might be happening to Omi was unbearable...  
  
"The point of the dark is to consume the light... If I ever was part of that light...the darkness would take over soon enough..."  
  
'You're wrong!' I thought as I struggled to suppress the tears that fought their way to my eyes. 'Omi...the point of the light is to fight out the dark... Without light there is only darkness... Angel, you have some of the light... Omi...'  
  
'Mourning your lover's death?' I heard Schuldig's smug voice question in my head.  
  
'He isn't dead,' I replied mentally.  
  
'He will be soon enough... At least his mind will be. I never knew how much fun it was to break people... I mean, mentally and physically at the same time. Farfello has opened up a whole new world of possibilities.'  
  
'Do as you please. I got over Tot, didn't I? I will get over Omi as well if you so wish me to.'  
  
'You're like a well trained lap dog... Well, puppies and kittens play well together but once they grow up...'  
  
'I'll hate Omi if you tell me to,' I continued.  
  
'It would be fun, dear Prodigy, but I prefer that you stay infatuated at the moment...'  
  
With that stated he left my mind. I sighed and leaned forward, clenching my chest. It was coming to me... I knew how I would take my Omi back. Even if Crawford could see an attack coming, surly he couldn't avoid it when it was coming to him at all directions. As for Schuldig... The man only fought with a gun. Farfello would be easy enough. Even if he couldn't feel pain, his body was still capable of dying.  
  
They would all die for what they had done. Omi was mine... He was to remain mine forever. Only I was allowed to taint his purity. Only I...could...  
  
Good-bye, Schwarz. For now I will wait for the time to be right... Until then, I'll make a perfect plan for your demise. Soon, my dear Schwarz, you will know what you have done.  
  
I hate society. I want revenge on society. I want revenge on our society.  
  
Schwarz...you're causing Omi's body the same pain that mine felt as a child... You will never be forgiven... I'll wait, my Schwarz... 


	20. chapter 20

I clenched my fist with anticipation. The Schwarz kid had promised us that he would help us get Omi back... Then Omi would make a decision... Was Omi really that important to the kid?  
  
Yoji said it was true. He said by looking in the kid's eyes he could tell... That the his eyes were nervous and worried...as though he hadn't been sleeping well and had only been capable of thinking about one thing.  
  
Omi...  
  
I was worried too. I couldn't help but worry about him. Omi was like a little brother to me... Omi was like a little brother to all of us, though I know Aya wouldn't admit it. He was worried also.  
  
None of us really slept at all. All day and all night we would sit around, waiting for the kid to appear again and tell us what we were to do in order to get Omi back.  
  
The Schwarz kid... His name was Nagi. I suppose he wouldn't appreciate it if I continuously referred to him as the Schwarz kid.  
  
I sighed and began to finger the flower petals that were in my hand. I smashed them and ripped them apart between my index finger and thumb. Schwarz would pay for taking Omi... Not yet though... There was still a bit of time left...  
  
"Come soon, Nagi, I'm waiting..." I murmured under my breath. 


	21. chapter 21

Schuldig was holding my broken body up in the air. I stared at him with tear filled eyes. I wouldn't be ruined... I needed to stay there... If I was to be ruined then I would just become their pawn.  
  
"No more avoiding it, pretty Omi... It's time for you to know the secret..." he murmured in my ear.  
  
I could feel the chains causing blood to drip down my wrists. He smiled at this and released my body. I simply fell to the ground like a lifeless doll and waited. I knew that soon he would tell me something that was most likely not true.  
  
'Pretty Omi... Your father was Takatori Shuichi,' he whispered to my mind.  
  
It was possible. Then I had kissed my half cousin; I had killed my cousins, uncle, and my father... But it didn't matter now. I was through searching for my past. I knew I had had a rough childhood, but that didn't matter. The past was something to be buried.  
  
Buried with my body.  
  
'Do you know what else?' Schuldig asked as he signaled for Farfello to enter the room once my wounds had healed on my wrists.  
  
My wounds healed quickly even if I did acquire those of the ones I had healed. My body at least would care for itself a little bit. I sighed. Even if it did heal unbelievably fast there was still the blood to deal with.  
  
'Nagi doesn't care. You're just his wonderful little fuck rag.'  
  
A part of me didn't believe him but the other part was just too exhausted to disagree. I was to follow all of his and Crawford's orders. Everything they said had to be true. Persia was my father then, Nagi didn't care. Nagi...  
  
"Do you not believe me?" Schuldig asked, finally speaking out loud.  
  
I let out a cry of agony when Farfello was finished cutting his body and moved so close to me that my body started to heal him. It hurt so badly... I wasn't able to concentrate. My mind...it was getting buried in the depths of Farfello's once again.  
  
"I believe you," I said after I had become silent. It didn't take me very long stop crying out about the pin. I had become accustomed to the pain. "You wouldn't lie, Schuldig... You'd only stretch the truth... So, what you're saying...there must be some truth to it."  
  
"...It's almost time."  
  
Yes...it was almost time. My training was almost complete. I was following their words like a puppy dog; I had become almost silent during the pain. Just a little more and I would no longer be Tsukiyono Omi... I would be...dead. A thoughtless corpse that had no more desire to follow an order than it did to lie in the ground and wait for death to consume it.  
  
"Don't be depressing, pretty Omi. You can be mournful later..."  
  
I nodded. Nagi didn't care about me... How could I not be at least a bit mournful? Oh well, I would have to wait... I would cry later when no one was around... I would cry when I was buried in the shadows and no one could find me.  
  
The shadows were perfect for someone like me. Someone who had had the light driven out of them belonged in the shadows of the night. The be consumed in darkness...what a dream... 


	22. chapter 22

"Nagi," I heard Schuldig's voice call.  
  
I groaned and got up, opening the door. He was smirking at me as he did quite often. Hell, he smirked at everyone all the time. So it was just his normal face then, I suppose.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked in a rather irritable mood.  
  
"Baby Prodigy, I just wanted to let you know we have a mission this morning, that's all. Don't have to be a bastard about it," he said turning to leave. "Oh yes, your little angel will be joining us as well. He's done with his training."  
  
"Oh," I replied with a shrug.  
  
He turned back before he exited and smirked wider than I had ever seen him smirk before. It scared me, really.  
  
"Just as a small warning...he doesn't care for many things anymore," he stated before he exited.  
  
That was Schuldig's gentle way of trying to make me think that Omi didn't care anymore. Unfortunately for him, I was used to his mind games and couldn't be affected. I knew Omi cared... Didn't I?  
  
Damn it, Schuldig was making me contemplate things I knew were false. Omi cared...he had to care...  
  
Though...would he ever forgive me for what I brought him into? I had caused him all this pain for one simple reason...  
  
I wanted him.  
  
And I had him. I had him locked in my room for such a long time. I caged an angel and turned it into a bird. The bird had been captured and had its wings broken... I had killed an angel... I made it so it would no longer be able to fly and return to where it belonged.  
  
Omi... You deserve the light of Heaven, not this darkness of Hell. Did a demon really deserve to drag an angel into Hell if it was infatuated...?  
  
I'm a demon... What do I deserve? Oh please Omi...forgive me... 


	23. chapter 23

When I saw Omi he looked very distant. I leaned over towards him and was about to hug him but I knew that Crawford was glaring at me. Instead I decided it would be better to just look at him. So I did.  
  
He didn't turn away from the distant point that he seemed so intent on staring at. Omi was in his own little world and there was nothing I could do to take him out of it. Not right now, anyway.  
  
"Ready?" Crawford asked Omi.  
  
Omi nodded and continued to stare far down the road. So he was able to acknowledge the world around him. Then why...was he ignoring me? He was ignoring me in the same way that he ignored the rest unless he was spoken to.  
  
So I had just become just another teammate to him? So be it. He really didn't care anymore. It was annoying to know that perhaps Schuldig had actually told the complete truth for once. I couldn't help but get the feeling that it was Schuldig's fault.  
  
Crawford stopped the car and we all got out. We stared at the lab building before us. It was strange...something wasn't right...  
  
Weiss... Weiss was in there. Why would Crawford have Omi's first mission be against Weiss...? It wasn't right...  
  
Maybe they had turned Omi into a lap dog. Was this their way of proving it? If Omi killed Weiss then he would have been completely...  
  
'Don't worry too much about it, Prodigy. Your angel will be fine...' Schuldig stated in my head.  
  
Yeah...don't worry about it too much. Sure, he might become a raving lunatic if he realizes what he's done... Why did I even bother thinking about such things? Crawford would know what he was doing... Wouldn't he? 


	24. chapter 24

Notes: Why did I write "Yoji"? Why? It's Youji, I do believe. -_- Oh well...too late now.  
  
We had killed our target, now all we had left was to eliminate all of the lab equipment. That was easy enough since we had all of our bombs in place. All we had to do was run out of there before it decided to explode.  
  
Usually I preferred to use the kind of bombs where I just flipped a switch and said good by to the world around me, but unfortunately it wasn't that easy. I set the timers for 20 minutes, which should have been plenty of time for the three of us to get out of there. It should have also been small enough so that no one would be able go get here and stop them in that time period.  
  
Well, that's what I thought before I saw five Schwarz members blocking our exit. Wait...five... That wasn't right. I thought Schwarz only had four members...  
  
I stared at them for a moment and recounted. One...two...three...four...five. Yup, there was five of them. Except one had dark blonde hair... I didn't know that they had one with dark blonde hair in their group. His face looked young but his eyes were sharp and aged.  
  
"Omi...?" I asked blinking at his drastically new appearance.  
  
Between his elbows and his wrists his arms were completely wrapped. It was the same for his ankles to his knees. Blood was staining his bandages. Omi was dressed completely in white in contrast with his usual black assassin clothes. He had on a white sleeve-less turtleneck that had white sleeves attached. He had on his usual assassin pants only they were white and had white suspenders instead. His outfit was finished off with white baggy socks and white tennis shoes.  
  
"..."  
  
He didn't reply. He only continued to stare at the three of us with death in his eyes. Was he intending to kill us all? Was that what Schwarz wanted?  
  
"Hey Omi! Are you alive in there?" I asked.  
  
Farfello started laughing and lunged to attack me. I blocked him with my bugnuks and looked to see whom the others had chosen to attack. Schuldig immediately went to harass Yoji. I swore those two were flirting with each other when they fought. Crawford went after Aya and Omi and Nagi stayed where they were.  
  
Nagi seemed to stare at Yoji's wire intently as well as Aya's sword and my bugnuks all at the same time. I felt my arm being pulled away from where Farfello was and towards Crawford. I noticed that the others' weapons were all going in the same direction.  
  
I understood what his intent was. If we all attacked Crawford at once he wouldn't be able to avoid us. Yoji's wire tied around Crawford and both Aya and I cut him at the same time. Crawford grunted and fell to his knees.  
  
Schuldig took out his gun and seemed to have noticed that Nagi had helped us bring Crawford down. He aimed at Nagi's chest and shot him as Yoji threw the wire around him and brought him to the ground.  
  
Nagi fell flat on to his face and Omi turned to stare at him with concerned eyes. Because I was staring at them I failed to notice as Farfello came after me with a knife. As I was distracted Aya came up behind Farfello and shoved his sword through Farfello's stomach, jerked it, and removed it. Farfello's eyes widened as he fell to the ground as well, bleeding.  
  
No one in Schwarz was in shape to speak except for Omi. Unfortunately, I was also on the list of disabled people. Farfello had cut my legs deeply before Aya had stabbed him and caused me to fall to the ground as well.  
  
I lifted up my head to see Nagi's eyes flash red. He was using the last of his energy to get everyone in Weiss out of the building. He probably could hear my watch going off to signal that it had been twenty minutes. When all of Weiss was safely outside of the building, including Omi, he closed his eyes and fainted.  
  
"Nagi!" I heard Omi shout as he ran through the crumbling doorway of the building.  
  
Nagi was lying in the doorway as it started to fall on him. Omi grabbed onto his body and let out a faint cry which absorbed the wound on Nagi's chest and placed it on his owns. I watched intently as Omi shoved Nagi out of the doorway as it started to collapse on him.  
  
Yoji grumbled something about emotional teenage boys before he ran over and picked up Nagi. He glanced at Aya as the redhead slung his arm around my shoulder and helped me quickly run away from the collapsing building. I felt the gentle raindrops pounding on my back and I soon passed out, no longer able to know what was happening. 


	25. chapter 25

Notes: MAYFLY XD I gotta go re-DL that song since my comp crashed a bit ago o.O;;; Actually...I started a long email thing that's been going on about a year because a wonderful person wanted that mp3 XD So great... the title still hasn't changed from "Re: mayfly" on the emails XD ((useless info, I know...))  
  
I kneeled down in front of Omi's gravestone with tears in my eyes. I was constantly wiping them away but I had just finally given up. It was raining. Instead of forcing the rain away from me with my powers I let it cover and chill my body.  
  
I knew that Weiss was standing behind me, looking at me with sympathy. They felt bad for my loss. I felt bad for theirs as well. We had both been deprived of the beauty of an angel. It was my fault that we had lost him... It was my fault that no one would see his smile anymore.  
  
He had died saving me... Ken told me that he had healed me as he shoved me out of the building. He told me that the reason I didn't have the hole through my heart right now was because Omi had healed me as he shoved me out of there...  
  
"Omi... A demon has no right to bring an angel into Hell even if he is infatuated... A demon doesn't have the right to dream of taking an angel into the darkness where it would believe that the darkness could consume light... I'm sorry... I..."  
  
I felt three hands on my shoulder. When I turned to look I saw that Ken, Yoji, and Aya all had their hands on my shoulder. Their eyes were red and crying to. I was glad for the rain... Without the rain then we might comment to each other about the fact we were crying. Aya would probably leave and say nothing. Instead our tears were just raindrops...  
  
"Hey, kid, you aren't a demon," Yoji said with a smirk on his face. "Unless you're an incubus who prefers little boys to women."  
  
"I never-...not when he...sleeping..." I said as my face turned slightly red.  
  
"Hey, we know... Don't worry too much about it, all right Nagi? Omi wouldn't want you to stay sad..." Ken said.  
  
"I can't help it..." I replied. "Without Omi I can't be happy... There's nothing to be happy about..."  
  
"Then go on being sad," Aya told me as he moved his hand away causing the other two to stare. "If Omi really was the only happiness in your life then you have the right to cry until the day you die."  
  
As the other two removed their hands and continued to stare at Aya. I felt this urge to cling onto Aya and thank him as the tears continued to fall from my eyes. So I did. I wrapped my arms around Aya and cried against his chest.  
  
"Thank you, Aya-san..." I murmured. "Thank you Ken...and Yoji... Thank you all..."  
  
I let go of Aya and returned to the grave. I cried. I cried for hours and no one stopped me. It was different from Schwarz. They let me do what I needed...  
  
Omi was the Mayfly... His life was so short...  
  
Omi... I... Love... You...? 


	26. chapter 26

I stood outside the graveyard staring in. It was raining. It pounded on my back and I moved towards the covering of the white arc above the gate.  
  
It was strange watching your own funeral. It was even more odd to only see four people there. I wondered where Manx and Barman were. They probably had work and weren't able to go...  
  
"Depressing isn't it?" Schuldig asked as he leaned against the wall next to me.  
  
"Buzz off, won't you?" I begged.  
  
Schuldig smirked at me and began to search through my head. Damn it, I hated it when he did that. It'd been about a month since the lab fell and I 'died'. Schuldig often went through my head since I was the only one who hadn't been able to put blocks around my mind at all times.  
  
"Does Pretty Omi still love his Mayfly?" Schuldig asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"No, I despise anyone who can cry that much," I muttered as I turned back to stare at Nagi.  
  
He was so beautiful. Even when he had tears dripping from his eyes. My Mayfly was perfect... That's why I felt guilty.  
  
"It's time to go," Crawford said.  
  
I nodded and entered the car. I turned to see Nagi look at where I had been standing before as we left. I heard his mind whisper my name as his surface thought. I still needed Schuldig to help me control my mind diving... I couldn't look at Farfello without falling in deep.  
  
Bye Nagi. Too bad we can't be together. We could have been so happy, but Crawford doesn't like anyone who would betray him for any reason. If only he knew what I would do... Unfortunately I was still incapable of disobeying their wills. Schuldig and Crawford owned me ever since they trained me to do as they wished me too. The worst part is... Well, to be honest... I love you too...  
  
I love you...too.  
  
Notes: THE END! Well...Sorta... There's a sequel ^^;;; I'll either upload that today...or...well, tomorrow ^^ Maybe not till tomorrow ((12/19/02)) because I need to go to Seattle soon...hmm....shopping @.@ 


End file.
